


You Have Got To Be Kidding

by sunnyautumnmorning



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyautumnmorning/pseuds/sunnyautumnmorning
Summary: Erik has some insight into something he sees...and Charles dismisses it.  Disclaimer: X-Men and all associated characters belong to their respective owners!





	

Charles settled on the couch, with his glass of whiskey and the remote in his hand. He finally had time to sit and relax and all he wanted to do was to watch Lord of the Rings. He had heard about the movie adaptation of the beloved books, written by JRR Tolkien, and hoped that the adaption would hold up to scrutiny.

As the strains of the introductory music began, Charles grimaced as he heard footsteps approaching from behind.

“What is this?” Came the first of many questions no doubt.

“It is a movie, and one that I intend to watch, hopefully.

Charles rubbed his face, he knew this was already going to be a long evening.

The owner of the voice moved around to the front of the leather couch and lowered himself down.

“And what is it?”

Charles looked over at Erik, who was casually dressed in a cream turtleneck and tan slacks and smiled.

“It is called, Lord of the Rings, and I intend to watch the first of the three parts this evening if that is alright with you.”

Erik turned to face Charles.

“And why would it not be alright, my friend? Is there something else more pressing that needs to be attended to?”

Charles downed the whiskey in one gulp and set the glass firmly on the small round table beside the leather couch.

“No, absolutely not. Would you care to sit and watch it with me?”

Charles was greeted with a sigh and he rolled his eyes.

“Na gut, ich werde mitschauen." / Fine, I will watch this with you.

The movie began and Charles relaxed. Erik fidgeted on the other end of the couch until he was comfortable, occasionally glancing over at Charles.

Charles did his best to ignore him, for the moment at least.

The movie was well underway, and Charles noticed that Erik was now sitting forward, staring at the screen and not moving at all. He was deeply engrossed in what was happening.

He sat there, perched on the edge of the couch, with his hands folded under his chin, not moving in the slightest.

Charles paused the movie and cleared his throat.

Erik turned and snapped.

“Why did you do that? It was becoming interesting.”

Charles grinned wickedly.

“I thought you were not interested in watching this.”

Erik grabbed for the remote in Charles’ hand, stabbing at the buttons unsuccessfully. He stared at it briefly and then laughed.

“I guess it is interesting. Charles?”

Charles had stood and wandered to the bar and poured himself another whiskey.

“Yes?”

“Did you notice, that fellow, Gandalf, does he not seem somewhat familiar.”

Charles poured a second whiskey and brought both glasses to the couch. He stood in front of Erik and handed him the glass of amber fluid held within the crystal tumbler.

“How so?”

Erik dipped his head in thanks for the drink and took a swig.

“I dunno, he just seems familiar. Like looking at a reflection that it is slightly distorted.”

Charles laughed.

“Really? Of yours I presume?”

Erik nodded his head.

“I mean, he is _really_ familiar.”

“You have got to be kidding.”

“No, I am not kidding, but do you ever look at someone and think they could be a relative of yours.”

Charles smiled.

“He does not have any resemblance to you at all. I think he is far more handsome, don’t you think?”

Erik snorted.

“Well, if I were to be of that age, and of course as wise and powerful, not to say that I am not wise and powerful, well, then, yes, I think he reminds me of myself.”

Charles took hold of the remote and looked at the frozen screen and the image held upon it. He studied the lines of the face there and he looked over at his friend. Maybe there was something remotely familiar beneath the surface, if you were to screw your face up a certain way and squint your eyes. If Erik were to suddenly age, and was dressed in a similar fashion, then maybe, just maybe…no, there was no way that the actor on the screen and the man currently sitting on the couch could even remotely be the same man. Charles thought maybe Erik had drunk too much and was just being silly now.

“Erik, drink your drink and watch the movie.”

Erik shrugged his shoulders and took another swig of his whiskey.

“Well, I think he looks like me, an older me that is. Devilishly handsome man no denying that.”

Charles smiled and began the movie.

He chuckled softly to himself as he sat and watch Gandalf.

No, there were no comparisons to be made, at all as far as he could see. None at all.

Erik was far more handsome.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 2016-12-03: Thank you to still_in_a_dream for helping with the incorrect German!


End file.
